I have a Pretty Special Life
by randomwriter94
Summary: So here is the sequel to "Being Me is Pretty Special" if you haven't read that story then please go check it out and ENJOY! P.S I don't own Uglies, Pretties, Specials, or Extras. Scott Westerfeld is the mastermind behind these amazing book.THANKS! RW
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the sequel this is just the prologue so it is short but please read and review THANKS!!**

**~RW  
**

**Prologue **

**Zane's Pov**

I smiled I stepped out of the doctor's building. I had been in there for three months. They had been keeping most of the specials there updating us and making sure we were perfect. None of us had been able to see each other though and the last time I had seen Tally had been that fateful day when she found out David was a pretty. She had basically gone on a rampage. Although it hadn't been noticeable to others I knew she was ticked off and I knew she was not happy he had turned pretty. I sort of felt the same way. The smoke was officially extinct.

"Zane!" I heard my voice and looked around seeing Shay.

"Hey where's Tally?" I knew she didn't exactly want to hear that but I wanted to find Tally.

"I just saw her on a hoverboard." Suddenly she flew overhead. I grabbed a board, hopped on, and took off after her. I stayed fairly close to her till we stopped at her mansion. We both hopped off our boards I walked up to her and kissed her. I couldn't help it. I knew it was right and I knew I loved Tally despite everything that had happened between us. Her face lit up like a light bulb and I laughed.

"So… what did they do to you?" I asked

**Tally's POV**

I walked out of the doctors building. The last few months had been hell. Right after David turned pretty we were taking in to be perfected. I did feel stronger but I didn't care. I couldn't believe David was pretty. This meant the smoke really was gone and everything would go back to normal, but did I really want it to? I hopped on a board heading to my mansion dorm building. I knew someone was tailing me but I didn't really care. It was probably some stupid pretty. I had heard several rumors. The first one was that they had turned Garren, the famous Tally's boyfriend, into a pretty along with many other specials. That I could barely stomach. And now the rumors were flying that they had taken some in to the doctor's building to make us so strong that we could kill the pretty town by ourselves (although that was probably true it was annoying.)

"It's Tally! She is so totally bubbly. She is the coolest special." I heard one pretty say.

"I saw wish I could be a crim with her." Said another. When I reached my building I hopped off my board and saw who had been tailing me. To no surprise it was Zane. I smiled at him and next thing I knew he was in front of me kissing me. I was pretty shocked. Not even one word had passed between us and he was kissing me.

"I knew this was what it was suppose to be." He told me with a smile on his beautiful face. For a second everything flew out of my mind. I didn't think about Garren, or David, or anything else I just stood there looking at him.

"So… what did they do to you?" He asked me.

"Probably the same as you." I replied. "Operations, tests, etc…"

"We finally took down the smoke. Once and for all." Zane said and the realization of this came back to me once again.

"I know. It's a good thing right? It's what we were working towards, and why you were created in the first place." He nodded in agreement.

"Want to go get some food?" He asked.

"Yeah." He kissed me once more and wrapped his arms around me giving me the feeling of warmth and security. It was the same one I had felt back when I was a littlie. Whenever I fell and got hurt my father would come to my side and wrap his arms around me giving me a feeling of warmth and safety. This is what Zane was providing for me. I smiled to him, he took my hand, and we headed to get something to eat.

**What did you think? Comments? Questions? Please review it would make me quite happy and then it gives me insight on how I am doing as a writer and what you thought of the prologue. THANKS!!**

**~RW  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this chapter is sort of setting everything up. After this things will sort of start to get rolling!**

**Tally's POV**

There was a knock on my door and a pulled Zane's sweatshirt over my head. I opened the door and there he stood before me.

"Looks good on you." He laughed and kissed my forehead. We had gone ice-skating several days before and he had let me borrow it when I was freezing cold. I hadn't returned it yet.

"Thanks. I thought so too! So ready to go?" I asked. He nodded and wrapped one arm around my back as we walked out of my room. We spent all our time together and today was just one of our normal hanging out days. It was already 4 in the afternoon (I had slept in cause of last nights party) so today we were just gonna hang out before crashing a newbie party (for all the new pretties.) Yeah I know it's pretty lame but that's what us specials did now a days… nothing. They had no job for us until there was an up rise. We hung out and acted like stupid pretties and weekly had a special check up.

"So tonight. Shay will meet us at the party. You have any idea's exactly what we should do though?" Zane asked.

"Do you ever get tired of acting like a boring pretty? Partying and joking all the time."

Zane didn't answer me right away but when he did,

"Yeah. At first I liked it a lot more but now it just seems stupid. It's exactly why we wanted to get away in the first place remember." He replied.

"Oh my gosh Tally!" It was Annalisa, she was this annoying little pretty that followed me everywhere.

"Anna." I said trying with all my might not to snap her in half.

"Oh my gosh your guys prank last night was absolutely amazing! Like seriously. An oh my gosh ZANE!!! I mean seriously I would date only because you are Tally's boyfriend. Like seriously." Gah she was so annoying I could scratch her eyes out! The two words that I was always sure would come out of her mouth were 'like seriously' that was _her_ phrase.

"Yeah. Well glad you enjoyed it." Zane said dragging me in the opposite direction.

"She has serious issues." He laughed. Zane hung his arm around me and we walked in silence.

"Oh, my, gosh." I said stopping dead in my tracks. The last few months had been absolutely great until this. I was finally getting use to David being a pretty (although I had only seen him a few times over the few months.)

"What?" Zane asked looking at my face, which must've had some sort of shocked expression on it.

"You're that special Tally that everyone is talking about right?" Garren walked up to me with his pretty little grin.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Garren. I'm sure you've heard of me… former special?" This was so weird. He remembered being special but didn't remember me. I looked at Zane who sort of shrugged knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"I'm gonna go." I said and hurried away. I was in complete shock. I couldn't believe Garren was pretty and… ah my mind was racing a mile a minute. I went to my room and sat down on my bed. This was insane.

"Tally-wa where are you?" It was a ping from Shay.

"Garren is pretty!" I pinged her back.

"Oh my gosh I am coming over right now are you at your room or are you with Zane?"

"My room." I replied. Moments later Shay was at my door.

"What was it like? He being pretty, did he remember you? Did he remember being special?" She was shooting questions at me.

"He remembered being special but he had no idea who I was."

"This is crazy what are you going to do?" Shay asked.

"Well," I paused. "I guess there is nothing I can do." I told her.

"Seriously c'mon Tally thinks of something." I just shrugged as Shay spoke.

"We'll see."

"Want to go out and grab a bite?"

"I just had one with Zane."

"That's what calorie purgers are for!" She laughed.

"How about I watch you eat ok?"

"Sounds good to me." She stood up from where she had been sitting on my bed and we left.

"Hey Tally," Can I eat with you. Garren sat down right in front of me the next day as I ate on the main lawn.

"I guess I have no choice." I mumbled. I was annoyed I mean seriously Garren must remember me. I wasn't sure which bugged me more, the fact he was so bubbly or the face that he had no idea who i was despite everything him and i had gone through together.

"So I have heard all about you. You're like a super crim, girl that all the guys are in love with. Fighting crime by day and playing pranks at night."

"Uh, I guess if that's what people are saying." I replied sort of shocked.

"Yeah, so like do remember as a special cause that seems so bubbly making?!" He asked in his annoying happy voice. This didn't even seem like Garren.

"Uh, yeah sure I remember what you were like as a special." I replied making the grin that was already plastered across his face grow even more. I wasn't about to tell him he and I use to be a major item.

"So Tally, you and Zane… I hear you're like an item! Would you be interested in anyone else?" He batted his pretty little eyes excitedly.

"No," I replied rudely. I know I shouldn't be rude to him he didn't even remember that I had even been in a serious relationship with me, but I was glad he didn't remember. Back when I was in a relationship with him he acted like he owned me but now I was with Zane, someone who actually loved me.

"Really? I mean I've heard things Tally... things about you and I and I can't believe you won't go out with me and my beautiful pretty body."

"I, uh, I'm gonna go." I told him not really sure how else to reply.

"You sure I couldn't interest you!?" He laughed and sort of glared at the same time. For a second I felt as though he remembered us together. I knew if he remembered him and I together and saw that it was Zane and I now he would absolutely go berserk, but I knew that it was impossible for him to remember.

"Not a chance!" I exclaimed in an annoyed manner as I walked away.

"Hey," Rane walked up to me as I walked in to the mansion. "So it's Zane's birthday is tomorrow. Do you have something planned?" A sudden scared shock came into my mind. Just the other day I had been thinking about Zane's birthday and what to do but the last couple days had been crazy and I hadn't even thought about it.

"Oh uh… things have been really crazy so I haven't completely planned it yet."

"So you haven't done anything?" Rane laughed with surprise.

"Have you seen Garren?" I asked her. Her eyes widened.

"Wow where has he been?"

"He's pretty." I said simply. "Now let's get started on Zane's birthday. I guess since this town is known for parties we might as well throw a huge one right?"

"HE'S PRETTY!" She was absolutely in shock. I hadn't told many people that Garren was turning pretty so when he disappeared rumors began to fly.

"Yeah, so where will we have the party? Somewhere not normal, and what should happen?"

"Well we could have it in the park and pull some huge stunt just for Zane." She said realizing I really wanted to change the subject.

"Ok, but the question is what kind of stunt?" I asked.

"Well you are the prank master you tell me."

"Well let's see we will have all the basic party needs and maybe something like bunging from a hot air balloon. Having some kind of banner flying that says happy birthday and tell him I love him on the banner"

"Oh sounds intense." She replied.

"So let's send out the invites." I was excited then I realized I had to thing of something to get Zane.

**~…~**

"Happy birthday." I kissed Zane as he slept. He opened his eyes, yawned, and grinned at me. Being a special sure had its up sides, I mean we had all the luxuries and fun of pretties with out being so annoying and bubbly headed.

"Well that woke me up." He kissed my lips.

"How does it feel to be a year older?" I asked him, he groaned and shrugged. "Feeling old?"

He laughed at this.

"Well I have some plans for you birthday so you better get up." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of bed.

"What kind of surprise?" He asked.

"You will just have to wait and see but now…" I tossed him a shirt, "let's go grab some food."

He obediently got up and dressed before heading out to grab some breakfast, which consisted of eggs, muffins, bacon, sausage, and a various assortment of other things. I loved Zane and I was excited for him to see the big prank tonight! I pushed all thoughts of anything else out of my mind. Thoughts of Garren, thought of David. Today was Zane's day.

**So what'd you think? Please review and let me know! Thanks!!**

**~RW  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I feel horrible that it has been months. School started, cheerleading, theater etc... I have had no time! Anyways sorry it's been so long I wasn't very inspired but I am ready now to get writing again. Here is a small chapter I will write more. Let me know if you have any ideas for what should happen in this story. I know some stuff but need some ideas! Thanks**

**~RW****  
**

Zane's POV

We walked in to the yard where the party was. Lights were shining, and the smell of champagne was strong even though the night was young.

"Happy Birthday!" Tally gave me a long kiss and I smiled. I felt oddly out of place at this party although it was for me. I had been feeling more and more out of place here in new pretty town and as I began watching Tally I realized she appeared slightly out of place as well. It wasn't because we were specials, because there was lots of other specials, but it was because we both new we shouldn't be here. The night passed slowly but with plenty of laughter and drinking. Finally Shay stood up.

"We have a very special presentation for you that is totally ICY!" Shay screamed making every one fall silent.

"Tally has planned to make a little reenactment of the day Tally and Zane jumped from the hot air balloon." Suddenly light filled the sky and I saw an air balloon float across my view. Tally was in it waving a glow stick so she could be seen. I remember how we had the hover boards and we jumped out. We had been to high for the boards to actually stay up by the electric current so we had to free fall until they reached low enough to grab hold of the current and stay a float. I looked at Shay who waved her own little glow stick but we didn't see Tally again. Suddenly her hot air balloon was swaying dangerously and I looked at Shay again who had a look of curiosity and nervousness. I could tell she had no idea what was going on. Obviously Tally hadn't planned this.

"This one is for Tally's sweet heart Zane… happy birthday!" It was a male voice that I didn't recognize. I had a bad feeling about what was going on up there. Shay suddenly brushed passed me and I saw her sprinting towards the hot air balloons she was about to take one up there. I quickly followed a realization that something was happen.

Tally's POV

I struggled to get up from their grip. I was one of the strongest special but three people were on me and I had a feeling that they were all specials.

"Calm down." I heard a voice whisper in my ear with a smooth, gross voice. I continued struggle, kicking and flailing my arms and legs in every direction. Suddenly I saw Garren's face. His eyes were dark yet he was still a pretty.

"What's going on?!" I asked angrily. Suddenly I felt something cold press against my skin. I struggled but the people that were holding me (specials I assumed) but I couldn't get up. Things around me began to blur and then I realized they had just injected a needle into me.

"What's going on?!" I squealed and struggling but it felt as though I was under water.

"What are u doing to me?! Garren!!!"

"Tally," He said in a strangely disturbed voice. "Tally, did you really think I forgot who you were? I will never forget my past no matter what they do to me, but apparently you forgot me." I grimaced and felt shooting pains up my body. I felt more human then I ever head since I had turned from an ugly.

**~…~**

I sprinted towards the tower the air balloon hovered near, but when I reached it I found the doors were locked. This wasn't a room tower, this was the specials tower and although I was a special I was only aloud in when there was a meeting and that was the only time the doors were unlocked. I ran around to the side to where they kept most of our gears and supplies and bust open the lock. An alarm went off _crap_ I thought. I grabbed stick gloves and a sneak suit. Slipped into both and began scaling the wall. I know I only had a few minutes before other specials realized what I was doing, or worse the circumstance, but I didn't care. I was still Zane, head special, and what were they about to do to me? I reached the top and realized the balloon had floated father out. It was possibly in jumping distance but if I missed it I would be going down. It was most likely I would be able to make it, it looked like it was only about 15 feet. It only took me a second to make my decision. I gathered all my special strength and shoved off the roof. I flew through the air reaching towards to balloon but for the first times in my most perfectly special life I had misjudged the distance. I felt myself falling just inches from the balloon. I reached my arms out further and felt them brush against the bottom of the balloon. I looked around me and saw the balloon rope that hung under the balloon, the used the rope to tie it down when it wasn't being flown. I reached my arms out toward the rope and grabbed hold of it. The burning sensation that ran through my hands made me feel like an ugly again. I hadn't felt pain like that in awhile; I was use to things coming easy to me. I held tight and came to a stop near the bottom of the rope, but my weight had made the balloon dip and I could see the figures up in it leaning over the edge peering down at me.

"Garren there is someone down there what should we do?!" An ugly was asking nervously. "He may get up here, Garren… Garren what should we do?"

Uglies were overly nervous about everything.

"Cut it you idiot ugly." I heard Garren mumble with annoyance and I quickly began to climb.

**How was it? Please review so I can know... thanks!!**

**~RW  
**


End file.
